Project Apparition
by Cassturn93
Summary: Ok this is kinda a crossover with the movies. Maz froms a group to locate, hide, track, and protect force sensitive children and surviving Jedi. They also try to keep the lightsabers of the fallen and other Jedi artifacts from falling into the wrong hands. However, the job is not easy.
1. Prologue

_**Project Apparition**_

Maz watched as the Jedi comm played the message. Sure she had heard what happened to the Jedi already, but this gave her some hope for the Galaxy. There were Jedi that survived.

"How many weren't reported as killed?" Maz asked.

"The numbers haven't come in yet. We know for sure about three or four." A young pandoran girl said. "The reports are like ghost sighting."

"That's because that's all that's left is a ghost of the Jedi order. You should know that Celina." A trandosian male named Emory said.

"How many of the reports are reliable?" Maz asked the two.

"Senator Bail said that Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Grand Master Yoda are alive. They are both going into exile." Celina replied.

"We got a report from Mandolor from a Capitan Rex that the former Padawan Ahsoka Tano is alive. They faked their deaths, and are both going into hiding." Emory added.

"Is that all, or is there more?" Maz asked.

"There are a few we can't confirm. Master Luminara Unduli, Vos, and Padawan Caleb Dume. Intercepted comm chatter leads us to believe that they might still be alive." The boy replied.

"The others that have survived have turned, at least according to the chatter. There is something else though. Senator Bail said that there are at least two newborns that are confirmed to be force sensitive. The empire doesn't know about them." The young girl said.

"Two signs of hope. There maybe more we don't know about." Maz mused. "First we must find out what Jedi survived and who didn't for sure."

"How do we do that?" The two younger asked.

"For now we wait. The force will revile more in time." Maz answered.

"You think some of the survivors will come to the palace seeking safety."

• So the remainder of this story will use codes to identify what a force user they are keeping track of level is.

•Here's the code words for this story. It may be used in other stories of mine. Yes it's all synonyms of Ghost.

Apparition- surviving Jedi or Padawans

Poltergeist- inquisitors

Sprits- force sensitive children no training

Spooks- Sith

Shadows- ones with some training, but is to young to be a survivor

Eidolon- a Jedi youngling, a survivor that has some training, but is too young to be a Padawan (will probably not have any in this story, but it will be used in Continuing The Story)


	2. The Voices' Son

Project Apparition

The Voices' Son

Celina and her road crew all sat around the holonet listening to a broadcast. This broadcast was different from the others on the holonet. Someone was hacking into the holonet system to speak the truth.

"So what does this have to do with our trip to Lothal?" One of her roadies asked.

Celina knew that her entire crew was part of the pirate queen's secret project. That was the only reason why she even considered telling them the truth. It was still need to know only though.

"The couple that does these broadcast have a son." She replied.

"Since when are we considered about the son of a vocal couple of Rebels?" The tour manager asked.

"When he's showing signs of being a third spirit." Celina replied.

"How do you know?" The manager asked.

"The Bridgers reached out to Maz after their son, Ezra started showing signs. This broadcast puts them at risk as it is. If their son is a sprit, then it puts him at a even greater risk." The singer explained.

"So, we're really going to check on a wound be Jedi." The roadie that spoke earlier remarked.

"In a way. We're also establishing an emergency plan to get him to the safe haven, if the Voices of Hope are discovered." Celina said. "You should remember to stick to the code. Jedi is a dangerous word under the empire."

"I'll send the Bridgers backstage tickets to the concert." The tour manager said.

Celina met Ezra and his parents after her concert. She also met with a few supporters of the family, including the planet's Governor. Soon she had several people to take one year old Ezra in and get him to Takodana if the worse happened.

The plan worked fine for six years. Then one day the Voices of Hope broadcast just stopped. Celina was at Maz's castle trying to get as much information as she could.

"There's nothing. All my contacts about the boy have fallen through." The singer said in desperation.

"We'll find him again." Maz said as she handed the girl a drink.

Celina took the drink.

"Well do you want the good news or the bad?" Emory asked as he came in.

"I'd say some good news is in order." Maz replied.

"Well then a twenty one year old just walked in looking for a job." Emory replied.

"What makes that good news?" Celina asked.

"He fits the description of someone we're looking for." The boy answered.

"Let me talk to him." Maz said and then left the room.

"You might want to hear the bad news." Emory said to Celina.

"Unless it's about Ezra and all my contacts I don't want to hear it." She replied.

"There was a mass arrest for treason on Lothal in Capital City. The governor and the Bridgers were among those arrested." Waiter said.

"What about Ezra? Please tell me the Empire didn't arrest a little boy for treason." The singer begged her friend.

"There was no report of a child at all. We're not going to find anything on him though."

"Why?"

"All but one contact was among those they caught. The one that wasn't has an experimental brain implant. He's unable to even think straight." Emory says.

Celina covered her eyes with her hands.

"How could things have gone so wrong Emory?"

"I don't know Celina."

"What's wrong with her?" A new male voice asked.

"Don't worry child. She lost someone is all." Maz told the Burnett male that had followed her into the back room.

"You'll find him again some day." The human said.

Celina turned to look at him. How did he know. Who was this young man? She met his teal eyes and knew what he was.


	3. The Man in The Bar

Project Apparition

The Man in Bar

Maz had hired Kanan Jarus knowing that he was a Jedi from the start. He had the look of one despite not acting like one. She had always been able to see through people to their real selfs. She had hired him on the terms that he follow all her rules. She could tell Kanan was trying to separate himself from his true self. Maz suspected that he had even gone as far as changing his name.

She tried countless times over the six months he worked for her to get him to tell her his real name. After the first three months Maz had started to call him by different names of Jedi Padawans she had known of that would be around his age. He never responded.

Something keep bothering her though. Part of a conversation that started her side project of collecting lightsabers as well as roomers of surviving Jedi. The name had slipped her mind.

"Hey Kanan, is Maz in?" Celina asked when she got to the bar.

"She's in the back with Emory. She'll be back out in a bit." Kanan replied.

"Thanks. So, what you been up to?" The young lady asked.

"Nothing really. Just stopping bar fights, kicking out those that get in them, and drinking when I'm off." He replied. "So how have you been?"

"Same as normal."

"Any luck finding that kid you've been looking for?"

"Not yet. I haven't gotten the chance to really go to Lothal yet to look myself."

"So, no ones reportedly seen him?"

"If they have, they aren't saying anything."

Maz assumed that he had given her a drink. She had told him that anytime the lost boy was brought up to give the singer a drink. Kanan typically did.

"Well, we haven't picked up master Billaba's lightsaber from Kaller." Emory said interrupting Maz's thoughts.

"Didn't she have a Padawan with her?" Maz asked.

"Yes, a fourteen year old human male." He replied.

"What about his?" She asked.

"Well, from what we have gathered he possibly survived." He answered.

"Possibly? What information do we have on him?"

Emory pulled out an old data pad and pulled up a file. The records had been frozen since the Jedi order fell. Maz looked at the file closely.

Name: Caleb Dume

Age: 14

Jedi status: Padawan

Master: Jedi Master Depa Billaba of the Jedi high council

Amount of training: six months

Specialty: lightsaber combat and mystical force

Current Assignment: Battle of Kaller (complete)

Attached was a picture of a young brown haired tan male with teal eye like Kanan's. Maz couldn't help but notice the similarities between Caleb and Kanan. Caleb could very well be a younger Kanan.

"Zoom in on his eyes." Maz instructed.

"Ok, you recognize him or something?" Emory asked as he did as he was instructed.

"Oh he is definitely alive." Maz replied.

"How do you know? We haven't gotten any reports about any sightings of him in seven years now." Emory asked.

Maz walked out into the cantina.

"Everyone out of here now. We're closing early today." She said.

Celina and Kanan gave her a strange look.

"Here Kanan I'll help you clean up before you head home." Celina offered.

"Actually I need to talk to both of you." Maz said.

"Ok, that's fine. It's not like I had anything else planned today." Kanan said. He poured himself a drink as soon as he was done cleaning.

"I'll go find Emory." Celina said.

"Bring him out too. He's part of this." Maz said.

Kanan dropped a glass. Just before it hit the ground Kanan used the force to catch it and bring it back up. He quickly sat it down on the table and then sat down two more before pouring some dunks into them. He also refilled Celina's glass hoping Maz didn't notice his slip in using the Force.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I know what you are." Maz said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Kanan replied casually.

"I've known for a while that you're a Jedi. The question is who you are." She said.

Kanan looked nervous. He took a sip of his drink.

"I think I finally figured out who Kanan Jarus really is." She said

"You don't know anything." Kanan said then finishing up his drink. He refilled it as continued to sip at it as they talked.

"Oh really then do you mind telling me about Caleb Dume."

"I don't know anything about him."

"Caleb on of my rules is don't lie to me."

"Look, this is your place, but what you're suggesting is a dangerous topic." Kanan sighed. "Especially if it's true."

"There's no if. Your eyes tell me you are Padawan Caleb Dume." Maz said.

"Lots of people have eyes like mine." He replied.

"True. When you get as old as I am you learn to see the same eyes in different people. However, it also makes it easier to read them." Maz said. She waited a moment for Kanan to reply. He never did. "You not only have his eyes, but they are confirming that I'm speaking the truth."

"It's not safe to be a Jedi let alone being Caleb Dume. In the galaxy we live in now it's not even safe just to be strong with the force anymore." Kanan said.

He finished up his glass and took off his apron. "Now if you don't mind I'm going home. I quite."

He folded up the apron.

"Kanan you don't have to…" Maz said. Kanan slammed the door behind him. "…run. This is a safe place for Jedi to hide."

She knew her wasn't listening. He still had to go home to pack before he left though. Maybe Celina could catch him before he left.

Celina and Emory walked back into the room.

"Where's Kanan?" Emory asked.

"I he quit." Maz replied.

"What why? He loves this job." Celina asked.

"I told him I know he's an Apparition and he took off." Maz answered the young lady.

"I was going to ask him if he would like to go to Lothal with me to look for Ezra." She said.

"You still can. Just catch him before he leaves and offer him a job on your tour crew." Maz said.

"I'll go find him." The singer said.

"Celina wait. If you're headed to Lothal can you make a stop on Kaller on the way?" Emory asked.

Maz knew what he had in mind, but didn't say anything. That could go one of two ways if Kanan did join her.

"Sure I've got a few other stops along the way for concerts. What for?" The she replied.

"Billaba's lightsaber." The male replied.

Then Celina nodded and left.

"So, I was right about Kanan being a Jedi?" Emory asked.

"I hadn't already confirmed it?" Maz replied.

"Much like you haven't told me how you know Padawan Dume is still alive."

"Because your girlfriend just went to offer him a job." She stated.

"Kanan is Caleb?" Emory asked surprised. He processed more of what she said. "Wait you knew about me and Celina?"p

"There is not much I don't know in that happens in my cantina." She replied.

Celina caught Kanan just as he left his appointment with a single bag and a gun case.

"Maz said you quit." She said.

"Did she say why?" He asked.

"Is that really any of my business? Besides I figured you'd be looking for another job."

"Why you got one?"

"I need an extra bodyguard while on tour. The job is yours if you want it."

"Where are the concerts?"

"I'd have to look at the list. I do know that one is on Lothal. The first half are in systems between here and there." She said.

"Your going to look for that kid." Kanan said with a smile.

"I could use your help with that too." She admitted.

"Why is this kid so important to find?" He asked.

"He's special. He's also lost his family to the empire. He could be in danger if we don't find him before the imperials do." She explained.

"Maybe I'm in. It will get me off this planet." Kanan said.

"Great, my tour ship is in bay 93." Celina replied. "See you there?"

Kanan worked for Celina for a few concerts. Then he heard that one of the concerts was on Kaller. He worked the concert on the last planet before the Kaller concert but took off early. That night when Celina returned to her cabin she found a letter.

Dear Celina,

Thanks for the job. However, after hearing where your next concert is I cannot continue with the rest of your tour. I'm sorry but I can't go to Kaller. A friend of mine died there and I'm not ready to face her grave. I wish I could stay and help you find that kid you've been looking for. I really did want to help you look for him. Good luck with finding him. Tell Maz I'll be ok on my own. I know she told you what she thinks she knows about me. Good bye.

Yours sincerely,

Kanan

"Some Jedi you turned out to be." She said after reading the note.

Then she picked up her private comm to contact Maz and Emory securely.

"Confirmed Apparition three has taken off. I have no idea where he is."

"So now you've lost a spiritual and a level one Apparition." Emory replied.

"I don't see you out here trying to keep tabs on them." She snapped back.

"I suspected that he might take off if he found out about the Kaller concert." Maz finally said. "It's where his Master died."

"Well now I'm left searching for Ezra without a Jedi's help again." Celina said.

"So you're not going to start obviously searching for Caleb Dume aka Kanan as well?" Emory teased.

"Will you leave the girl alone? Neither was her fault." Maz fused at Emory.

"He left a note saying not to. That he was fine on his own." Celina answered anyways.

"Caleb will show up again. Focus on finding the boy. I'll let the rebellion know to keep an eye out for Caleb." Maz said.

•Why exactly did I write this when I'm tired of writing? Well I finally got my term paper in. I'll post another chapter after finals are over. I have four outlines I'm supposed to be working on for them.

•Well what do you think?

May the force be with you always

•Cass


End file.
